A lonley rose meets snow for the first time
by LunarGalaxy2116
Summary: This is a medival fanfiction. Mostly Whiterose and Bumblebee but it might include other ships.
1. chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys yeah I know I haven't posted anything in forever and for that I am sorry. I am also sorry for deleting my first story, it's just that I was getting a lot of reviews saying that I copied the story from another person, so yeah… I wasn't very happy about that so I took down the story, but mow I am back and I will try my best at writing a story worth your time. I must also say that I will be making the story on my phone so I am so sorry if the chapters are short. The reason why I'm using my phone instead of my computer is because we moved a lot of things in my house because my grandmother that's from Finland came to visit over the summer with a friend so I had to move to the top (2nd) floor of my house and since I still haven't set up my computer I shall be using my phone. Also, if you have a request don't be shy and review. I am thinking of making a series of one-shots, so if you have any requests leave a review or you can even pm me because I do read them. Just so you know, I do like poth (goth x palette sans) if you don't know who they are, goth is geno and reaper sans' child and palette is ink and dreams' child, I personaly don't ship ink and dream, but poth is one of my otps if you don't know what an otp is well it literaly means 'one true pairing' so yeah I also like rwby ships and some other anime/cartoon/game ships so feel free to leave a request. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful time on this Earth, you beautiful people.**

 **P.s: I will try and upload 2 to 3 times a week so yeah, if I don't upload in time then it is because I have something else to do, but I will try and have at least 3 uploads a month and since I am on vacation then I will have sometime but I will still need to dedicate some time to my family. And you can also find under the name 'Lunar_Galaxy' in games, just in case.**

 **LunarGalaxy2116 out!! Till next time bye! Meow.**


	2. Chapter 1: The first snow

**A/n: Hey guys so if you didn't read the authors note last chapter I suggest you read that because it explains why this chapter short (if it is short, but i don't know). This is a WhiteRose or Ruby x Weiss which means girl x girl or yuri. So anyway, don't forget to review. Also, disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Ok now that that's over, on with the story!!!**

 _Chapter 1: The first snow_

In a world called Remnant thare were four continents called Vale, Vacou, Mistral, and Atlas. They all had four kingdoms, but the most important continent right now is Vale. Vale's four kingdoms, which were called: Magia, Valco, Listra, and the main kingdom Astria. Of course there were also small villages or towns all around the kingdoms, but the bigest town (it was big enough to almost be considered a city) was in front of the Astria kingdom. The town's name was Linian.

Our story begins in the kingdom of Astria, in a small but beautiful town called Arista. It was the first day of winter, and the day was already cold and everyone was waiting for the first snow to fall, everyone was busy and tired (especially the hunters) because they were out getting food in the last season, all exept one bery happy family of four, the Rose and Xiao Long family. The Rose side of the family is made up by Summer Rose and Ruby Rose and the Xiao Long side of the family os made up of Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long. Summer was Ruby's mother and Yang's stepmother. Summer had naturally black and red hair, silver eyes, and a pale complexion. She also wore a hooded cloak. Ruby was the spitting image of her mother so she looked exactly like her, exept for the hooded cloak because Ruby's hooded cloak was a beautiful shade of red. Yang used a yellow outfit and she was naturally blonde like her father Taiyang, she used a lilac scarf to match with her lilac eyes. Taiyang wore brown shorts, a yellow shirt, and a brown vest he also had beautiful blue eyes.

"Come on Ruby hurry!!" The eight year old Yang shouted at her stepsister from the first floor of their two story house. "Coming!!" the six year old Ruby shouted back. Once Ruby came down the stairs she went in the kitchen to grab her favorite food, chocolate chip cookies, and headed towards the door "Ah!" Taiyang said as he saw his two girls running as fast as they could towards him "There you two are, I was starting to get worried that we wouldn't be able to get to Linian on time" "See what did I tell you, sweetie." Summer asked Taiyang "Not to worry so much" Taiyang sighed "Now, who's ready to go to Linian for the first time in their lifes?!" Taiyang asked his family "We are!!!" Ruby and Yang shouted together. Summer just smiled and saw the scene play out. Summer and Taiyang were hunters which ment that they went into the forest almost everyday to go and hunt to get food to sell or to eat. But they always made time for their two little girls.

Today Taiyang had to sell some food at the market in Linian town. He decided that it was a good idea to bring the rest of his family because it would be there first time going there. "Ok, let's get going we don't want to have to camp in the woods." Taiyang called to the two sisters playing together "Alright papa" Yang called back. The trip from Arista to Linian was an eleven hour trip on horse-back luckily they woke up at four in the morning to get ready for the trip (right now it's five in the morning) so that they could get there at four in the afternoon. Once everybody was on there horse the set of for the great town of Linian. On the trip they found lots of stuff like beautiful flowers, cute animals and all sorts of stuff.

\--Time skip brought to you by Ruby and Yang's exitment--

"Ok we are here" Taiyang told his family "now go explore but be careful and stay together, ok?" "Yes papa" Yang answered. And with that Yang and Ruby were of to explore together "Right, now let's go find a good spot in the market" Summer told her husband "ok" Taiyang replied and went with her to look for a good spot in the night market.

\--With Ruby and Yang--

"Come on, Ruby" Yang called to her half-sister "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time" "Ok, coming" Ruby yelled back, while trying to catch up to her sister. "Owww!" Ruby shouted in pain while she was sitting on the hard cement road. Yang, hearing her sister shout, turned around and asked "Ruby, are you ok? What happened?" Ruby looked up to see her sisters eyes full of worry and concern "Oh, nothing happened no need to worry" She said trying to reasure her worried sister "I just fell is all, no need to worry" with that Yang stood up strait, offered Ruby a hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks a lot" Ruby told her sister "No problem, sis" Yang told Ruby, and after that little trip Ruby said "Hey how about we go see if there are any good bakerys?" "Yeah ok, we each can get one cookie, ok?" Yang said "yeah ok i get it" Ruby sighed. She really wanted to get more than one chocolate chip cookie but she didn't argue as it was going to be fair. "Alright let's go" Yang exclaimed.

Once the two girls reached the bakery it was already starting to get dark. When they opened the glass door they heard the little ginggle of a bell on top of the door signaling that people had come in. "Hello girls, welcome to Valkyrie's bakery" a nice lady greeted them as she came closer "Can i get you something?" the lady asked "Oh, yes please" Yang answered "We came to get one cookie each" Ruby continued with a smile "Well then, follow me girls" with that they followed the lady to were the cookies were "Well here we are" the lady said "Ok, thank you" Ruby thanked the lady. Once the woman walked away a little girl popped out of nowhere amd shouted "Hello" making Ruby and Yang jump from the surprise. Ruby was the first to react and said "Oh, hello um... Who are you?" "Why I am none other than... Nora Valkyrie!!" the little girl said "Wait, Valkyrie? Then you must be the daughter of the owners of this place!" Yang stated while she recovered from the surprise "Yep! You are totally right... Hey how about we become friends!" little Nora asked "Sure that would be fun" Ruby replied "Ok, so what are your guys' names?" Nora asked "Well, I'm Ruby and this is my older sister Yang" Ruby cheerfully replied "Hi" Yang said after the intruduction.

The three girls talked for a bit and over all enjoyed each others company but once it started to get to dark they said their farewells and Ruby and Yang bought their cookies from their new friends mother and thanked her for helping them. Once they were outside it started snowing. Ruby looked up at the sky with amazment and happiness. It was the first snow of Winter!

She stayed looking up at the sky and a little snowflake fell on her nose. She shook it of as it was cold and Yang giggled a bit at her sister. Ruby looked at her with a huge grin "It's the first snow of Winter!" She said with exitment overflowing her voice "Yep, and the first snowflake landed on your nose. Remember what that means?" Yang asked her little sister "Umm... it means..." Ruby tried to remember "It means, that if the first snowflake falls on you then you will have good luck" Yang interupted after she rolled her eyes playfully. Ruby's face lit up with happiness when her sister said that. She then looked down the road and her eyes widened as she saw a small girl that looked to be the same age as Yang. She had a dark blue hooded cloak covering her face and body but Ruby could see that the girl had hair as white as snow. It looked as if she had never seen snow before. Ruby just stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth a bit open... and then the girl looked at her.

 **A/n: Ok! first chapter done. *Whistles* Who knew that writing on my phone was going to be so hard, anyways I think that I may not be able to keep my promise I made to you guys I think maybe I will be able to do one chapter every week so I think I would updates every Sunday, sooo... yeah because I got to make time for my family and Church school (Catequesis) and soon school work. So I really hope you can understand. Sorry.** **LunarGalaxy2116 out! Until next time. Chiau meow.**


End file.
